Les trois clés sacrées
by Lou Suzuki
Summary: Une Lucy abandonnée avec un chat bleu, une étrange magie autour de Zeref et un amour douloureux. Ceci résume cette fic. Je suis un peu nulle en résumé mais venait voir le prologue !
1. Chapter 1

Voici le prologue de cette fiction sur Fairy Tail intitulée « Les trois clés sacrées ».

Je n'ai actuellement aucune Bêta donc toutes les fautes sont de moi ^^

Disclaimer :

Rien ne m'appartient, tout vient du travailler de Hiro Mashima

 **Prologue**

" Ô puissantes clés saphirs, entendez mon appelle et venez à moi ! Votre maître vous appelle ! "

Une jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut, une jeune constellationniste ; entendant encore ces paroles en échos. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre de son appartement. Sur sa main, un symbole rose : la marque de Fairy tail.


	2. Chapter 2 : Chapitre 1

_**Voici le premier chapitre de la fic'**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ^^**_

 _ **Réponse au review :**_

 _ **PlumeDeSucre : Ravie que le prologue t'ai plus ^-^ Je prend note de ton conseil également ;) J'espère que ce premier chapitre te plaira !**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _ **Rien ne m'appartient , tout revient au travail de Hiro Mashima**_

oOo

 **Chapitre 1 : Triste journée**

Une jeune femme blonde se tenait devant le bar de sa guilde : Fairy Tail. Elle était d'humeur exécrable, ses yeux vidés de vie. Depuis quelque temps - enfin depuis le retour de Lisanna - , le membres de la guilde ne parlaient plus avec elle; même ses amis ne passaient pas de temps avec notre chère amie. Ils partaient plus en mission avec Lucy, Lisanna l'avait remplacé. Elle restait collée à Natsu et celui-ci ne voyait plus Lucy; il ne venait même plus chez elle à l'improviste. Levy, sa meilleure amie, s'inquiétait pur le mage stellaire. Lucy ne souriait plus, elle restait là planter devant la barmaid Mirajane, toute la journée. Ça lui faisait un pincement au cœur de la voir comme ça. Des fois, Lucy venait en mission avec Levy et les Shadow Gear ou encore avec Gajeel et Wendy mais ce n'est pas pareil qu'avec son équipe habituelle.

\- Aye Lucy ! fit un chat bleu en entrant dans la guilde.

Lucy souriait tristement et Happy se blottit contre sa poitrine; Happy restait le plus souvent avec Lucy, il l'a considéré comme sa mère. Ce qui était le plus choquant, c'était que Natsu n'adressait plus la parole à Happy, son meilleur ami. La guilde les considéraient comme des faibles. Ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi fort que Titania ou encore qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de Natsu ou de Gray mais était-ce suffisant pour les traiter comme ça ?! De temps en temps, Lucy envisageait de quitter Fairy Tail mais elle effaçait cette idée aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. Même si Fairy Tail la rejeté elle et Happy, dans leur cœur Fairy Tail restera leur seule famille.

\- Alors,on sirote son jus dans son coin ? demanda un blond avec une cicatrice à la joue de gauche.

Lucy se retourna et la guilde se tût puis reprit leur conversation comme si de rien n'était. Luxus s'assit à côté de Lucy ou encore petite sœur comme il aimait l'appeler. Cela faisait plaisir à Lucy et elle lui répondait en l'appelant grand-frère. Lucy et Luxus s'entendait super bien depuis son retour à la guilde.

\- Tu as encore des problèmes avec tête-à-flamme ? demanda-t-il. Tu sais, tu n'as qu'à dire un mot et je lui fait la tête au carré à cet idiot.  
\- Merci grand-frère mais je crois que ça ira.  
\- Tu en est sûr ?  
\- Certaine, fit-elle avec un sourire forcé. En revoir. Tu viens Happy ?  
\- Aye sir

Et nos deux compères sortir de la guilde.

Nos deux amis prirent le chemin vers l'appartement de Lucy. En effet, Happy n'habitait plus avec Natsu à cause de Lisanna. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de Lucy. Ils entrèrent et Happy se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- Ne manges pas tout, hein.  
\- Ayche, répondit le chat.

" Ventre sur patte" pensa Lucy avant d'écrire à sa mère. Elle lui raconta sa journée. Elle s'arrêta brusquement en levant la tête vers le ciel ; elle sourit,se retourna vers Happy qui était sur le lit.  
\- Happy, ça te dirais de partir, dit-elle en le regardant.  
\- Où ?  
\- N'importe où ! Il faut qu'on devienne plus fort comme ça la guilde sera obligée de reconnaître notre valeur et tout redeviendra comme avant.  
\- Cool ! Je suis partant !  
\- Très bien, prépare tes affaires on part ce soir;

Happy s'en alla et partit chercher quelque affaire chez Natsu _._ Lucy prit une douche et prépara le dîner. Happy rentra et on entendit un grand _**BOUM**_.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Lucy encore dans la cuisine.  
\- Rien. J'ai fait tomber mon sac.

Le dîner fut servit et ils mangèrent de bon cœur. Ce soir commençait leur quête.

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un review :3**


	3. Chapter 3 : Chapitre 2

_**C'est Noël avant l'heure ! ( Comment ça je suis en avance d'un mois ? XD )**_

 _ **En plus du chapitre 1 je vous pose le deuxième chapitre de la fic ^^**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :)**_

oOo

 **Chapitre 2 : Départ**

Une heure plus tard, Lucy termina d'écrire ses deux lettres: l'une pour la guilde et l'autre pour Natsu. Happy et Lucy se dirigèrent vers la gare et prirent leur ticket. Ils montèrent dans le bus et trouvèrent un compartiment vide; ils s'y installèrent. Lucy se demandait si quelqu'un remarquera son absence à part Levy et les autres membres de la guilde qui lui parlait. Combien de temps dura leur voyage ? Telle est la question que Lucy se demandait; elle n'en savait rien, elle ne savait même pas s'ils reviendraient un jour. Happy s'endormit sur les genoux de Lucy, elle sourit. __" Maman, ai-je bien fait de partir et d'emmener Happy avec moi ? Je ne sais même pas ce qui nous attend..."__ Elle eue une dernière pensée pour Natsu puis elle s'en alla pour le royaume des songes.

 ** **"Ô puissante clés saphirs, donnez-moi votre force pour révolutionner le monde !"****

\- Lucy ! Réveille-toi, on est arrivé à Acalypha ! s'exclama le chat bleu.  
\- Hum, ok je me réveille.

Ils descendirent du train et se promenèrent dans la ville.

\- C'est pas ici quand pourra approfondir nos pouvoir, dit Happy.  
\- Tu as raison... Mais avant de partir, j'aimerai aller me recueillir devant la tombe de mes parents.  
\- D'accord, allons-y.

Lucy acheta un bouquet de rose rouge - les fleurs préférées de sa mère - et un bouquet de Lys - celle de son père. Elle les déposa devant leur tombe respective et s'assit devant-elle en compagnie de Happy. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils s'en allèrent et prirent le train.

Cela fait maintenant trois jours que Luc et Happy sont partis. Levy, qui s'inquiétait pour la constellationniste, alla chez elle. Levy toqua mais personne ne répondait. Elle demanda à la propriétaire de lui ouvrir la porte de son amie. Personne; elle ne vit pas le mage stellaire dans l'appartement , nada. Elle s'apprêta à quitter la salle quand elle vit deux lettres posaient sur le bureau de Lucy. Une destinée à la guilde, l'autre à Natsu. Elle ouvrit la lettre destinée à la guilde et la lu.. Ce fut une cascade de larme qui s'en suivit. Elle sortit de la pièce et couru vers la guilde de Fairy Tail. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle a lu, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Lucy était si forte, comment a-telle pu faire une chose pareil ?! Le mage de mot arriva au pieds des portes de la guilde et les ouvra dans un grand fracas. tout le monde la regardèrent, Gajeel s'approcha d'elle.

\- Écoutez moi ! Lucy a ... Lucy a... Lucy est partit ! dit-elle dans un sanglot incontrôlable.

Gajeel l'a pris dans ses bras pour la calmer et Mirajane prit la lettre des mains de Levy. Les membres se réunirent tout autour de Mirajane, même Natsu et Luxus. Mirajane lut la lettre aux mages; elle parlait d'une des raisons de leur départ à Happy et à elle : leur faiblesse. A chaque mot prononcé par Mira, un mage baisa la tête ; tous se sentaient coupable de leur départ. A la fin de la lecture, il régnait un silence de plomb, tout le monde se rassirent à leur place. Levy vient à la rencontre de Natsu et lui tendit la deuxième lettre de Lucy.

\- Tiens, dit-elle. Celle-là est pour toi.

Natsu l'a prit et s'installa dans un coin où personne ne le dérangera. Il ouvrit la lettre et la lu :

 _" Cher Natsu,_  
 _la deuxième raison de mon départ est Lisanna. Je sais qu'elle est ton amie d'enfance et je l'aime bien mais depuis qu'elle est là, j'ai l'impression que le devient invisible moi et Happy. Tu ne viens plus me voir et nous partons plus en missions avec Erza et Gray. Tu as même laissé tomber Happy. Il faut que tu saches quelque chose qui me tient à cœur... Je t'aime. Depuis notre première rencontre je tenais à toi et j'ai compris que je t'aimais. Ça me fait malade de te voir toujours avec Lisanna sans venir me voir. Je continuerai à t'aimer,même si cela n'est pas réciproque. Si je reviens, tu n'est pas obligé de faire quelque chose. Reste comme tu es._

 _ **Lucy"**_

Lisanna s'approcha de Natsu et s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

\- Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce.

\- C'est ma faute... Entièrement ma faute si elle est partie ! s'exclama Natsu.

\- Ne dis pas ça..., tenta de dire Lisanna.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille Lisanna...

Et le dragon slayer s'en alla.

 _ **Note de l'auteur : Voilà la fin du second chapitre. Les sentiments de Lucy sont révélé ! Vive Lucy-sama.**_

 _ **Où Lucy et Happy se dirige et quelle découverte feront-ils ? La suite au prochain chapitre, Une mystérieuse clé.**_

 _ **J'espère que ça cous a plu ^-^**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas de laissez un review :3**_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Voilà le chapitre 3 :3**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi :)**_

 _ **Réponse au review :**_

 _ **Maman bouba : Je suis vraiment contente que je puisse donner envie de lire mon histoire *o* Ça me touche beaucoup merci ;) J'espère que ce chapitre de plaira également !**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _ **Rien ne m'appartient et bla bla bla - Flemme - XD**_

oOo

 **Chapitre 3 : Une mystérieuse clé**

Lucy et Happy arrivèrent dans un village du nom de Fukushi. Non loin du village se trouvait un volcan endormit depuis maintenant plus d'un millénaire. Nos deux compères arrivèrent à la place du village. Lucy chercha un hôtel et Happy lui révéla quelque chose d'important :

\- Lucy...commença-t-il. Tu sais, après m'avoir dit que nous partons, j'ai dit au maître pour notre quête. Il était d'accord et il a ajouté que ça permettrai à la guilde de comprendre quelque chose de fondamentale. Par contre, il nous demande de le contacter régulièrement grâce a la lacrima que j'ai dans mon sac. Tu m'en veux pas ?  
\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne t'en veux pas mais la prochaine fois tu me préviendras.  
\- Aye !

Et ils partirent vers une taverne.

Là-bas, ils s'installèrent près du barman. Il leur servit de quoi manger. Lucy était pensive lorsqu'une conversation lui fit descendre de son petit nuage. Une table derrière eux, trois hommes discutèrent sur une légende du village.

\- Vous êtes au courant au sujet du volcan, dit l'un d'eux.  
\- A propos du mage noir, répondit l'autre.

 _" Le mage noir... Zeref !"_ pensa Lucy. Elle se rapprocha d'eux et leur demanda plus d'information.  
\- Il y a une légende qui dit que le mage Zeref aurait enfermé une puissance magique dans le volcan. Mais, ce n'est qu'une légende !

10h30 p.m, Lucy et Happy se couchèrent. Elle repensait à l'histoire sur Zeref; un peu plus tôt, ils décidèrent de faire un tour demain. __"Si c'était vrai... S'il avait une puissance magique suprême, je pourrai devenir plus fort et montrer de quoi je suis capable ! Mais si c'est une magie de Zeref, c'est sûrement une magie noire...Je verrai demain."__

 ** **"Ö puissante clé saphir, venez dans ma main et devenez ma force"****

Lucy et Happy arrivèrent au flanc du volcan et ils pouvaient sentir de la magie emmenée du volcan. Ils commencèrent à escalader le volcan - enfin Lucy ; Happy utilisait sa magie pour voler. Sale traite ! Enfin bref. Ils arrivèrent au sommet et ne virent rien. Lucy sentait qu'il fallait entrée à l'intérieur mais elle tremblait qu'on l'aurai pris pour une feuille ; Happy aussi d'ailleurs. C'est alors qu'une lumière rouge jaillit du volcan, Lucy décida de sauter. Elle ferma les yeux et se jeta dans le vide suivit de près par Happy. Ils arrivèrent au fond du volcan. Là, ils virent d'où venait la lumière. Elle était dans la roche; Lucy alla vers elle et la détacha. A ce moment, le volcan trembla. Happy attrapa Lucy et s'en vola.  
Quelque mètre plus loin, ils arrêtèrent pour se reposer. Lucy examina l'objet dans sa main ; elle ressemblait à une de ses clés mais on avait l'impression que c'était un saphir mais de couleur rouge. Elle était étrange cette clé. Lucy décida d'en parler au maître Makarof

 **Hôtel, dans la chambre de Lucy ~~** _Conversation lacrima_  
 _  
_\- Alors tu as trouvé une clé saphir au cœur d'un volcan et ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec Zeref, conclut le grand-père.  
\- C'est ça ; je vais allé me renseigner à la Grande Bibliothèque Magique.  
\- Fais attention à toi.  
\- Oui. Maître, pouvez-vous...  
\- Ne rien dire aux autres ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien. Ils ne savent même pas que je te parle.  
\- Merci maître.

\- Prends bien soin de toi

 _~~ Fin de la conversation avec la lacrima ~~_

\- Lucy, j'ai faim, dit Happy.

\- D'accord mais il faut qu'on se couche tôt ce soir.

\- Aye !

Ils mangèrent et s'endormirent dans la nuit noir...

 _ **Note de l'auteur : Voilà la fin du chapitre 3 avec peu de mouvement mais bon c'est la vie ! Quel mystère renferme cette clé ? Zeref serai-t-il dans un coup pas encore défini ? Vous aurez tout ça dans le chapitre 4 : Découverte. Ou pas ?** _

_**Pensez aux reviews please :)**_


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Re mes petits loups :3**_

 _ **Je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc ! Si vous voyez des trucs bizarres quand vous cherchez un chapitre c'est normal, je viens de capter le truc *noob sur ff * x') - ça se voit que je n'ai pas l'intelligent de Sherlock XD**_

 _ **Bref...**_

 _ **Je vous poste le chapitre 4 de la fic' !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _ **Si tout m'appartenait,le Nalu serait en force !**_

oOo

 **Chapitre 4 : Découverte**

 **PDV Natsu**

Cela fait deux semaines que Lucy est partie avec Happy. Je m'inquiète pour elle ; elle qui est si fragile si innocente; elle pourrait se faire attaquer ou pire blessée. Même si Happy est avec elle, je me range les sangs. L'ambiance de la guilde a changé; ce n'est plus la même : Moi et Gray on ne se bat plus, même Erza a arrêté de faire des missions. Le vieux aussi est bizarre : il s'enferme dans son bureau pendant des heures. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il parle avec quelqu'un. J'ai même demandé à Luxus s'il était au courant de quelque chose... Une perte de temps ! Je rejoins Gray assit sur une table en compagnie d'Erza, Wendy, Carla et Luxus.

\- C'est fou ! dit Luxus. Sans notre constellationniste, la guilde n'est plus la même.  
\- Vous croyez que c'est de ma faute ? demanda Lisanna qui venait d'arriver vers la table de nos compères. J'étais égoïste depuis que je suis revenue ; j'ai éloigné Lucy de la guilde, de vous tous. Pourtant, j'aimerai devenir son amie. Gomen nasai *.  
\- Non,ce n'est pas ta faute, répondit Gray. Nous sommes tous responsable de se qui arrive.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec Gray, dit Erza.  
\- Pauvre Lucy, gémit Wendy.

Et on continua à discuter.

 **Fin PDV Natsu**

Du côté de Lucy et Happy étaient arrivés à la Grande bibliothèque Magique, une grande tour en plein milieu de la forêt. Ils y entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers le rayon sur la magie noir. Quelques heures plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours rien. C'est alors que Happy s'exclama : il avait trouvé enfin un livre sur Zeref. Lucy chercha à l'intérieur l'information qui l'intéressait. Elle s'exclama soudain.

\- Ça y est Happy, je l'ai !  
\- Géniale.  
\- Je te lis le passage: "Zeref, le mage noir, cacha une grande magie sous la forme d'esprit : les clés saphir qui surpassent les douze clés d'ors. Parmi elles se trouvent trois clés dites sacrés. Nous retrouvons la clé du dragon : Dragon, la clé de la vie : Vita, et la clé de la mort du nom de Muerte. Zeref aurait créé ces clés pour sa sœur Kazune. Il est dit aussi que l'élu pourrait faire apparaître l'ultime esprit en fusionnant les trois clés."  
\- Incroyable !  
\- Tu l'as dit. Je crois même que la clé qu'on a trouvé est celle du dragon ; elle a le même symbole.  
\- Lucy, tu n'a qu'à l'ouvrir.  
\- D'accord !

 **Dans la forêt**

Lucy ouvrit la porte du dragon et l'esprit apparu immédiatement. C'était un homme enfin si on peut appeler cela un homme. Il avait des ailes de dragon et une queue. Ses cheveux était rouge comme la braise et était habillé d'une manière décontractée.

\- Yosh ma belle !  
\- Génial ! soupira Lucy. Encore un esprit bizarre !  
\- Salut, moi c'est Happy et la grande c'est Lucy Heartfilia. C'est elle qui t'a appalé.

\- Moi, c'est Dragon, l'esprit du dragon.  
\- Dis, tu peux parler avec des dragons ? demanda le chat bleu.  
\- Bien sûr mais pas que ça ! Je peux communiquer avec eux mais je peux aussi utiliser leur magie et même les faire venir jusqu'à vous maîtresse.  
\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! s'empressa de dire Lucy. Je ne considère pas mes esprits comme des objets; on est ami non ? fit elle avec son sourire angélique.  
\- Et concernant les deux autres clés, on fait comment pour les trouver ? demanda Happy.  
\- Grâce à ce bracelet que j'ai en ma possession , vous trouverez les deux autres clés. Tu n'as cas penser à l'une d'elle et tu verra le chemin à suivre.  
\- On partira demain...

Happy et Lucy s'exclamèrent en même temps : " On part à la recherche des deux autres clés !" Dragon sourit avant de retourner dans le monde des esprits.

 _*Je suis désolé en japonais_

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur : Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? La découverte des secrets de Zeref est très... Chute ! c'est un secret. n_n**_

 _ **Que va-t-il arriver à nos amis ? Arriveront-ils à trouver les clés sacrés ? vous le découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre. Chapitre 5 : A la poursuite des deux autres clés.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir tout le monde ^^**

 **Je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 5 de la fiction. Désolé pour le retard mais avec les cours, le bac blancs je suis tombée malade -_-'**

 **Cependant j'essaie de vous poster les chapitres dès que je peux !**

 _ **J'ai en tête de poster également une autre fiction mais cette fois ci se serait sur la serie Merlin de la BBC. Donc je vous demande si cela vous convient que je poste en même temps les deux fic' ou que j'attends de terminer de poster les trois clés sacrés. - Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant écris le mot "poste" dans un paragraphe X') -**_

 _ **Bref, tout cela pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture :)**_

 _ **Réponse au review :**_

 _ **princesselele : Ravie que l'histoire d'intéresse. J'ai toujours voulu voir Lucy utiliser des autres clés plus puissante que les clés d'or et en lien avec Zeref :)**_

 _ **Par contre je n'ai pas vraiment de dateline à proprement dit mais j'essaie de poster dès que j'ai le temps. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs que je poste 2 chapitres en même temps ;)**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _ **Rien ne m'appartient malheureusement**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : A la poursuite des deux autres clés**

Dans le train

Lucy prit la lacrima et attendit la venue du maître de la guilde. Il répondit après cinq minutes d'attente. La blonde et le chat expliquèrent leur découvert au vieux. Il resta calme pendant un moment puis prit la parole :

\- Je comprends, fit-il. Ta quête sera dangereuse et semée d'embûche. Veux-tu qu'un membre de la guilde t'accompagne ?  
\- Non merci et puis, j'ai Happy, dit Lucy avec un sourire.  
\- Je la protégerai ! s'exclama le chat bleu. Vous pouvez compter sur moi!  
Lucy sourit suivis de près par le Makarof.  
\- Faites attention à vous ; on parle de Zeref quand même!  
\- On n'a pas envie de se faire tuer aussi, fit la constellationiste.  
\- Où devriez-vous aller maintenant ? demanda le maître.  
\- Dans une forêt, répondit Happy. Où nous avons combattu les Oracion Seis.  
\- Avec l'histoire du Nirvana... Bonne chance mes enfants.  
\- Merci ! répondirent Lucy et Happy en cœur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Happy s'endormit sous le regard de Lucy. Elle se pencha vers la fenêtre et ferma les yeux elle aussi ; demain allait être un jour épuisant, une longue journée les attendent.

Pendant ce temps, Fairy Tail

\- Allez les gars, on y va ! s'écria Natsu.

\- Ouais ! fit Erza, Gray, Wendy, Luxus et Lisanna

Pour comprendre ce qui ce passe à Fairy Tail avec nos amis, faisons un petit saut dans le temps...

Flash Back

Tout était calme à la guilde ce qui n'était pas une habitude à Fairy Tail. Le maître était rentré d'une réunion avec les autres maîtres de guildes voisines. Makarof était assis au bar en train de siroter sa bière. Une table plus loin, un petit groupe l'observait. Il y avait bien sûr Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy et Carla mais également Luxus et Lisanna. C'est alors qu'un bruit retentit dans le bureau du maître, lui, ne l'avait pas entendu. C'est Mirajane qui l'a fait comprendre que quelque chose venait de son bureau. Makarof comprit ce que cela signifiait et courut vers son bureau sous l'œil de la guilde intrigué. Le petit groupe se leva et monta les escaliers que le maître avait emprunté quelques instants auparavant. Ils écoutèrent à la porte

 **Maître :** Alors, as-tu découvert quelque chose Lucy ?  
 **Erza** **voix basse** **:** Le maître est en communication avec Lucy. Impossible !  
 **Lucy :** Oui. Apparemment, la clé que j'ai trouvé avec Happy aurait été créé par Zeref pour sa sœur Kazune. Il en existerait deux autres clés de types ''sacrées''.  
 **Happy :** Nous partons les trouver.  
 **Lucy :** Il y a aussi autre chose; il parait que '' l'Élu '' pourrait faire fusionner les trois clés pour faire apparaître l'ultime esprit.  
 **Gray** **voix basse** **:** L'ultime esprit.  
 **Makarof :** ... Je comprends. Ta quête sera dangereuse et semée d'embûche. Veux-tu qu'un membre de la guilde t'accompagne ?

Après la fin de leur conversation, Natsu débarqua dans le bureau suivis des autres. Le maître ne s'attendait pas à cet intrusion et fut surpris. Natsu bouillonnait intérieurement comme les autres. Erza rompu le silence de sa voix calme mais on pouvait ressentir la colère dans ces mots.

\- Je croyais que vous ne savait pas où se trouvait Lucy, commença Titania.  
\- Sur cela je n'ai pas menti.  
\- Vous contournait ma question ! Vous nous avait dit que vous n'avait pas de contact avec Lucy, fit Erza.  
\- J'avais promis de ne rien révéler.  
\- Mais Lucy risque d'être en danger, gémit Wendy.  
\- Il faut qu'on aie l'aider, continua Gray.  
\- Vous voulez l'empêcher de finir sa quête seule, dit le grand-père. Restez-là, gamin !  
\- On ira la rejoindre que tu le veux ou non ! s'exclama Natsu. Lucy est notre amie, Ma...

Tout le monde se retourna vers Natsu. Il était gêné.

\- Très bien, dit Makarof. Je vous aurais prévenu.

Tout le monde sourirent et crièrent de joie. Ils partirent du bureau, Makarof interpella Natsu et lui fit signe d'avancer. Makarof sourit avant de rajouter :

\- J'espère que tu trouvera ce que tu cherches, gamin.  
\- Merci le vieux. Allez les gars, on y va !  
\- Ouais !

* * *

 ** _NDA: Alors, ça vous a plu ? Lucy et Happy arriveront-ils à retrouver les deux clés sacrés ? Natsu est ses amis trouveront ils Lucy et Happy ? Qu'attende encore nos amis..._**

 **Vous retrouverez cela au Chapitre 6 : la clé de vie... ou pas XD**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Re - bonsoir :)**

 **Quand je vous disais que je me perds dans FF - je fais du franglais avec mon mélange chapitre/chapter x)**

 **Donc voici le chapitre 6 de notre aventure. Nous arrivons à la moitié de notre fiction. En espérant que cela vous plaise !**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Rien ne m'appartient toujours pas**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : La clé de la vie**

Lucy et Happy survolaient les collines et arrivèrent au sommet de la forêt. Dragon posa Lucy et Happy avant de s'engouffrer dans la forêt.

\- Ça va aller Dragon ? demanda Lucy. Tu m'as porté depuis deux villages jusqu'ici, tu dois être fatigué. Tu veux qu'on s'arrête ? _  
_\- En plus Lucy pèse son poids... ajouta Happy. _  
_\- Je sens qu'on va avoir du chat comme dîner, répliqua Lucy. _  
_\- J'ai rien dit ! _  
_\- Non merci, ça va aller, dit Dragon. _  
_\- Tu en es sûr... Dit-le si tu veux te reposer, dit Lucy souriante.

Dragon était troublé ; jamais on lui avait demander son avis. Il apprécier Lucy et souhaitait de rester avec elle pour toujours.

oOoOo

 **Sur le chemin**

Lucy & Happy marchaient tranquillement lorsqu'ils se firent attaquer. Lucy invoqua Loki mais quel fut sa surprise en voy _ant Virgo arrivait. "Loki est indisponible pour le moment"_ répondit Virgo et ajouta sa phrase fétiche : _"Vous allez me punir princesse ?"_

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'écria Lucy. Bon, ouvre toi porte des esprits, viens à moi Dragon ! _  
_\- Me revoilà avec une pêche d'enfer ! _  
_\- Dragon ! Je prends à droite ! _  
_\- Et moi à gauche. _  
_\- Bon, alors moi je prends le milieu ! s'exclama Happy en se dirigeant vers l'ennemi. _  
_

A eux trois, ils firent fuir leur adversaire en les écrasant. Lucy avait gagner en puissance même si cela n'était pas assez à son goût. Ils reprirent leur route. _  
_Ils étaient au milieu de la forêt et la nuit était tombé. Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter avant de tomber dans un piège ou autre mais voilà...au moment dit, au moment fait. En s'asseyant sur des rochers, Lucy, Happy et Dragon activèrent un piège; le sol s'ouvra en forme de cercle et devinait qui était dedans... Les voici en dessous de la forêt.

\- S'arrêter tu dis ! s'exclama Dragon. On aurait dû continuer ! _  
_\- Ça va, tout le monde peut se tromper ! s'écria Lucy. Mais où sommes-nous ? _  
_\- J'en ai aucune idée. _  
_

Le bracelet que Dragon avait donné à Lucy brilla, ce qui signifiait qu'ils se trouvaient proche d'une clé. L'endroit était magnifique; même s'ils étaient sous terre, ils pouvaient voir le ciel étoilé. La lune reflétait sa clarté sur les racines géants des arbres, il y avait aussi des ruines de cité antique. Nos compères marchèrent jusqu'au temple; au sommet, se trouvait une lumière verte. Happy l'a pris et la montra à la constellationniste et à l'esprit. La clé était de couleur émeraude.

\- Vita, dit Dragon. _  
_\- "Vita" en latin signifie "vie", donc c'est la clé de la vie. _  
_\- Il ne manque plus qu'une ! se réjouit Happy _  
_\- Nous devrions sortir d'ici, fit l'esprit. _  
_\- Tu as raison, ajouta Lucy.

Et ils sortirent des ruines de la cité.

* * *

 _ **NDA: Comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre. Je sais il n'y a pas Natsu - Dépêche toi de venir Natsu !**_

 _ **Bref, dans le prochain chapitre un secret sera dévoilé ! Et on aura une petite apparition de Natsu. Quand je disais de venir Natsu ce n'était pas pour 2 minutes !**_  
 _ **Natsu: Faut Savoir dans la vie !**_  
 ** _Vous le saurait au prochain chapitre : Lourd secret_  
**


	8. Chapitre 7

_**C'est noël avant l'heure ! Je vous poste 3 chapitres pour le prix de 0 € , c'est un affaire !**_

 _ **Sur ces belles paroles, bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _ **Rien ne m'appartient encore une fois...**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Lourd secret**

 _Dans le train_ _  
_

 _Lucy fit un contrat avec Vita, celle-ci lui expliqua ses capacités :_

 _\- Je peux soigner ou donner la vie à n'importe qui mais je peux également utiliser une magie offensive par les plantes et la végétation.  
\- Cool, s'exclama Happy.  
\- Avec toi Vita, ça me fait une amie en plus ! dit Lucy souriante.  
\- A...amie..., murmura Vita._

 _Les voilà se dirigeant ver le port d'Hargeon.  
_

 _Pendant ce temps, notre chère équipe de choc composée de Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Luxus, Lisanna et Jubia arriva à l'entré de la forêt où se trouvait la clé de Vita._

 _\- On les a manqué, dit Erza. Je ne sens pas l'énergie magique de Lucy.  
\- Et on ne sait pas où elle peut-être...gémit Wendy.  
_

 _C'est alors que Waren contacta nos amis leur disant qu'ils devaient se rendre au port d'Hargeon._

 **oooo oooo oooo**

\- " Lucy, viens à moi...

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Tu le sera bien assez tôt... Rejoins-moi et je t'expliquerai tout... "

 **oooo oooo oooo**

Lucy arriva au port en compagnie de Happy. Le bracelet indiqua l'ouest du port et ils partirent da,s cette direction. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée d'une grotte.

\- On est en marré basse, fit Lucy. La marée haute est à 21 heures.

\- Ça nous reste beaucoup de temps.

Ils entrèrent. La grotte était humide et sombre ; aucune luminosité. Lucy appela Loki afin qu'il éclaire un peu la grotte. Ils marchèrent pendant deux heures et arrivèrent à un croisement. Ils prirent à gauche mais Lucy entendit la même voix lui demandant d'aller à droite. Elle fit demi-tour et pris le chemin de droite. Elle arriva à une place souterraine éclairé par des lucioles. Au milieu,un homme se tenait debout et regardez le plafond avec un regard rêveur. Il avait les cheveux noirs et un toge blanche:noire. Lucy le reconnut ; c'était Zeref le mage noir. A ce moment Zeref se retourna et sourit à la vue de la constellationniste. Il s'approcha de Lucy.

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir, fit-il.

\- On ne sait jamais rencontré ! ( NDA : Je fais comme s'il n'y avait pas l'Arc Tenro )

\- Tu te trompes, je te connais depuis longtemps Lucy Heartfilia. Tu es la réincarnation de ma défunte sœur Kazune ; elle aussi était constellationniste. Les clés que tu possèdes, c'est moi qui les ai fait pour elle : Dragon, Vita et Muerte. Tu n'as pas conscience de ton grand destin.

\- Je ne te crois pas !

\- Et pourtant cela est vrai. As-tu déjà regardé derrière ta belle chevelure ? Sur ton cou, il y une marque assez spéciale.

Lucy regarda son cou à l'aide d'un sort de Zeref et s'écroula. Il y avait bien une marque.

\- Il ne te reste plus que moi petite sœur.

Lucy se leva et parti en courant.

\- Tôt ou tard, tu viendras à moi.

* * *

 ** _NDA : Alors comment vous trouvez ce nouveau chapitre ? Intéressant, non ? Vous n'imaginiez pas que Lucy puisse avoir un lien avec Zelef, si ? En tout cas le prochain chapitre marque un tourment dans l'histoire. Rendez-vous au prochain épisode La clé de la mort ! - j'ai toujours aimé dire ça ^-^' -_**


	9. Chapitre 8

**_Hello everybody ^-^ Nous sommes enfin en vacances !_**

 ** _Et pour fêter cela je vous poste la suite de la fiction. Voilà le chapitre 8 de Fairy Tail le trois clés sacrés. Il est un peu plus court que les anciens chapitre désolé __**

 ** _Nous arrivons à la fin de cette histoire, plus que 4 chapitres. J'espère que cela vous plaira autant que ça m'a plus de l'écrire. Et comme je me sens d'humeur généreuse - ça ne veut rien dire mais tant pis XD - je vous poste TOUTE la suite. Sur ces belles paroles, bonne lecture!_**

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 ** _Je ne possède rien comme toujours -_-'_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : La clé de la mort**

 **PDV Lucy**

Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas être la réincarnation de Kazune donc ni la sœur de Zeref. Mais la marque ? Je suis perdue moi ! Je n'arrive même plus à réfléchir comme il faut. Et voilà que je percute un truc non identifier qui me fais tomber par terre. Mince, l'objet non identifier était Loki suivit de Happy qui me cherchait suite à ma disparition. Nous continuions alors nos recherches même si les phrases de Zeref restaient gravées dans ma tête. Le bracelet s'illumina, nous étions presque arrivés.

\- J'ai faim ! se plaignit Happy.  
\- On mangera plus tard, dépêche-toi, fit Loki.  
\- Aye.

Nous arrivâmes près d'une rivière souterraine et nous décidâmes de nous reposer. L'eau était fraîche et relaxante. Elle me fit oublié tout mes tracas jusqu'à que j'entends la voix de Zeref.

\- Retourne-toi, disait-il.

Je me retournai mais ne vit personne. C'est alors que j'entendis un bourdonnement. Je me leva et marcha vers la source de bruit sous les yeux perplexes de Loki et de Happy. Je m'arrêta devant le mur et vis une lumière noir avec des reflets gris.

\- Je l'ai trouvé, dis-je à mes compagnons. Muerte, comme Zeref me l'avait dit, marmonnais-je entre mes dents.  
\- "Muerte" en espagnole signifie "la mort", dit Loki.  
\- La clé de la mort. Ça y est ! On l'a enfin trouvé ! Les trois clés sacrées réunis ! s'exclama Happy.  
\- Génial, oui, ajouta Lucy sans grande conviction.

Et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie de la grotte.

Happy et Loki parlaient et rigolaient de leur quête achevé ; "On va pouvoir rentrer chez nous ! dit Happy. En plus, on est devenu plus fort !" Je ne les écoutais qu'à moitié. Je n'ai plus aucune famille ; mon père est mort il y a deux mois, il ne me reste plus personne.

\- En es-tu sûre ?

C'est vrai, la guilde m'a rejeté et je n'ai plus de père ; je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Nous arrivâmes à l'entrée de la grotte. Happy et Loki sortirent.

\- Pardonnais moi, dis-je à leur attention.

Il se retournèrent et virent l'entrée s'effondrer. Ils crièrent mon nom mais je ne les répondis pas.  
Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé mais je ne peux pas retourner à la guilde tant que je n'aurais pas oublié mes sentiments envers Natsu. Happy, Fairy Tail est ta maison plus la mienne même si j'aurai aimé rester avec vous.

Et me voilà devant Zeref qui a ouvert ses bras vers moi.

\- Je savais que tu reviendrais vers moi Lucy.

Il me prit dans ses bras ; il dégageait une chaleur différente de Natsu mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sentais si bien auprès de lui.

\- Grand...frère...

* * *

 ** _NDA : Alors alors ça vous a plus ? Dans le prochain chapitre notre chers team arrive enfin vers Lucy. Que va-t-il se passé ?! Tout ça au prochain épisode. Euh chapitre ! :D_**


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Notre chère team est enfin arrivée ! A quoi devons-nous nous attendre ? La réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre ;)**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Tout les travail revient à Hiro Mashima**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Amour X Trahison ~ l'affrontement final**

Notre chère équipe de choc arriva à la grotte. Il vit Loki et Happy criant et frappant contre la roche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Erza. _  
_\- Lucy a refermé l'entrée avec l'aide de Scorpio et mon Regulus Impact ne fonctionne pas, répondit Loki. Franchement vous n'avez pas assuré sur ce coup-là les cas ! A cause de vous Lucy est vraiment différente et ne sourit plus pareil.

Un long silence s'en suivit.

\- On l'a abandonné, avoua Natsu. Je l'ai abandonné. _  
_\- Et vous vous prétendez " mage de Fairy Tail " ! Elles sont où vos valeurs de défendre vos amis et de rester uni quoi qu'il puisse arriver comme une vrai famille. _  
_\- Bon Loki je sais qu'ils sont bien merdés sur ce coup mais ce n'est pas le moment du mélodrame, maintenant il faut chercher Lucy, répliqua Luxus mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

Natsu explosa la roche et nos compères s'engouffrent à l'intérieur. Ils coururent à toute allure cherchant Lucy des yeux. Natsu mis son odorat en action mais quelques choses étaient étranges. D'une l'odeur de Lucy était différente et d'autre part il y avait quelqu'un avec elle. Cette personne avait une aura noir et sentait la mort... _  
_

PDV Natsu

Quelque chose n'allait pas mais impossible de dire quoi ?! Luce est en danger, je le sens. Nous sommes arrivés devant une grande ouverture, nous entrons à l'intérieur mais quelque chose nous choqua. Lucy se tenait là tranquille à côté d'un type, ils rigolaient ensembles. Je le haïs déjà ce gars...

\- Erza, ce gars c'est... commença Gray.

\- Tu as raison, c'est Zeref le mage noir.

\- Lucy, sauve-toi ! cria Jubia. C'est Zeref le mage noir !

\- Et alors ? questionna Lucy.

\- Il est très dangereux Lucy-chan, répondit Wendy.

\- Je ne ferai jamais du mal à Luce, dit Zelef.

\- Comment oses-tu l'appeler comme ça ! m'énervais-je. C'est MA Luce !

\- TA Luce ! s'écria Lucy. Et depuis quand ? Tu ne m'adresse ni un regard ni une parole et maintenant tu veux que je t'appartienne ?!

\- Lucy...murmura le groupe tout entier.

\- Je reste avec Zeref !

A ces mots, mon cœur se serra et me fit mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Cela se produit toujours lorsque je suis avec Lucy. Je pensais que c'était dû à une mission ou à une intoxication ali - machin chose mais si ce n'est pas cela... Ne me dîtes pas que je suis amoureux de Lucy ! Je n'y crois pas ! Et puis je ne suis pas vraiment sûr car je n'ai jamais était véritablement amoureux de ma vie. Je sais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre moi et Lisana lorsqu'on était enfant mais ce n'était pas grand chose. Franchement, Lucy a vraiment bouleversé ma vie et celle de la guilde !

\- Viens petite sœur, on s'en va, s'adressa Zeref à Lucy.

\- NANI ?! *

\- Tu es la sœur de Zeref, interrogea Luxus.

\- Dans un sens oui. Vous allez le payer pour ce que vous avez fait subir à moi et à Happy.

\- Lucy

\- Que le combat commence ! s'exclama Zeref.

*Quoi en japonais

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur : comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Quel tournure prendra ce combat ? Retrouvez la suite dans le chapitre 10 - le victoire au bout du tunnel ! ^-^**_


	11. Chapitre 10

**_Hello everybody ! Je vous présente le dixième volet de cette fanfic ^^ Le combat entre fairy tail et Zelef/Lucy va commencer. Je vous préviens tout de suite que j'ai du mal à écrire des scènes de combat mais je n'allais pas abandonner ! Donc voici ce chapitre.  
Bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Disclaimer :_**

 ** _Rien n'est à moi et bla bla bla bla_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : La victoire au bout du tunnel**

Zeref invoqua des créature des ténèbres et leur demanda t'attaquer les mages de Fairy Tail. Erza, Lisanna et Jubia s'élancèrent vers eux afin de les affronter suivit de près par Wendy. Les monstres envoyaient de boules de feu d'énergie noir sur les filles. Erza enfila son ****Armure de la Nature**** et les repoussa avec sa **Danse** ** **des milles épées****. Pendant ce temps, Lisanna et Wendy s'occupaient des créatures. Wendy lançait son ****Hurlement du Dragon Céleste**** et Lisanna s'était transformée en tigre. De son côté, Zeref se dirigea vers Luxus, Natsu et Gray pour les affronter à son tour.

\- Ouvre toi porte des esprits ! Viens à Moi Dragon !

\- Yoch.

\- Aide Zeref. Ouvre toi porte des esprits ! Viens à moi Muerte !

\- Vous m'avais demandé.

\- Oui, va aider Dragon.

\- Tout de suite !

Muerte rejoignit Dragon qui combattait Natsu et Gray. Natsu s'occupait de Dragon et Gray de Muerte. Le combat entre Dragon et Natsu était féroce, chacun pouvait manger les flammes de l'adversaire et avait une défense à Gray, il combattait Muerte en combinaison différents sortilèges de ****Modelage de Glace**** **.** Luxus, lui, affrontait Zeref ce qui n'était pas de tout repos. De nombreux sortilèges flottaient dans la grotte. Zeref demanda alors à Lucy d'invoquer l'Ultime Esprit par manque de temps - la marée haute pointait le bout de son nez. Ainsi, Lucy récita l'incantation qu'elle sut instinctivement : ****" Ô puissante magie éclairée par la lumière et les ténèbres, source de toute une vie. Puissantes clés saphirs entendez mon appel : Ulta".**** Une lumière aveuglante apparût dans l'obscurité mais aucun esprit jaillit . Cependant quelque chose clochait, Lucy n'était plus vraiment la même personne et avait changé. Des ailes d'ange apparurent au niveau de ses omoplates et ses yeux se teintèrent de rouge, un rouge sang. Tout d'un coup, elle attaqua ses ex-compagnons. Ils étaient dans une mauvaise posture ; ils ne voulaient pas blesser Lucy et encore moins se battre contre elle.

\- Lucy a progressé, fit remarquer Luxus. Cette magie était enfermée en elle depuis tout ce temps. Elle a le potentiel de devenir un mage de rang S.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, fit également Erza. Alors qu'allons-nous faire...

\- Laissez-moi m'en charger, répliqua Natsu.

Et il s'avança vers Lucy.

PDV Natsu

Je m'avançais vers Luce, ma Luce. Je l'ai tant blessé sans jamais me rendre compte de ce qu'elle ressentait. Je l'ai compris juste à l'instant. Je t'aime Luce. Je t'adore Lucy Heartfilia. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et l'ai serré de toute mes forces et de tout mon cœur.

Fin PDV Natsu

PDV Lucy

J'attaquais mes amis, non mes ex-amis mais cela me faisait mal. Pourquoi mon cœur se serre-t-il autant ? Pourquoi je souffre comme cela ?

... : Alos pourquoi le fais-tu ?

Lucy : Qui êtes-vous ?

... : Je suis Kazune, un fragment de toi.

Lucy : Tu es la sœur de Zeref.

Kazune : Oui. DIs moi Lucy, les aimes-tu ces personnes ?

Lucy : Oui mais...

Kazune : Alors pourquoi les attaquer ?

Lucy : Ils m'ont trahit ! IL m'a trahit !

Kazune : Moi aussi je me suis faite trahir. Je détestait le monde entier et j'ai finis par disparaître. Ne finit pas comme moi. Reste avec tes amis et garde le sourire. Je serai toujours là si tu auras besoin d'aide...

Natsu s'approcha de moi. El me prit dans ses bras et me serra. Une larme colla sur ma joue.

Fin PDV Lucy

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Lucy.

\- Je t'aime Lucy, fit Natsu.

\- Je t'aime aussi idiot, murmura Lucy.

Natsu ayant une ouïe hyper développée l'entendit. Il sourit et l'embrassa. Lucy répondit à son baiser sous l'œil étonné et amusé de leur compagnon. Les ailes de Lucy disparurent et ses yeux revinrent à leur couleur habituelle.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur : C'était l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction sans compter l'épilogue. Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Le prochain chapitre s'intitule Retour au bercail.**_


	12. Chapitre 11

**_Voici le dernier chapitre_ _avant l'épilogue_ _de cette fanfiction ! Je sais il est vraiment très très court.  
Gomen Gomen - Bonne lecture ^^_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Si l'univers de Fairy Tail était à moi, il y aurait également du fan service pour les jeunes femmes - Girl Power !_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Retour au Bercail**

\- Je ne peux pas rester avec toi Zeref, dit Lucy. Je dois rentrer chez moi, avec ma famille.

\- Je comprends... Je respecte ta décision même si j'aurai aimé que tu reste avec moi.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler et je viendrais te voir, répondit Lucy souriante.

\- Merci Lucy. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'aide.

\- Merci pour tout Zeref.

Deux jours plus tard... A Fairy Tail

C'était un jour calme, un jour étrange à Fairy Tail. D'habitude, à cette heure-ci - comme à n'importe quelle heure - il y a des tables, des chaises, des personnes ou d'autres choses non-identifié qui volent dans la guilde mais aujourd'hui un calme religieux y régnait. Mirajane essuyait le même verre depuis deux heures, toujours en soupirant ; même Makaraof était rester devant la barmaid et soupirait à son tour. C'est alors que la porte de l'entrée de la guilde s'envola. Tout le membres présents se retournèrent vers l'entrée. Après quelques minutes de silence, toute la guilde s'exclama de joie à la vue de la petite troupe. Levy se jeta sur Lucy et lui demanda de lui raconter son aventure. Comme la guilde voulait aussi tout savoir, chacun leur expliqua un événement. Il s'en suivit de "Wouah" et de "Oooh" à chaque péripétie.

\- Et en plus Lucy et Natsu sont en couple ! s'exclama Happy.

Lucy et Natsu devinrent rouge pivoine. Toute la guilde se réjouit et profita de l'occasion pour faire une double fête afin de célébrer le retour de Lucy et du nouveau couple.

\- J'en étais sûr ! fit Mirajane.

La fête dura longtemps ; Lucy s'éclipsa en milieu de soirée. Elle était fatiguée et voulait se coucher tôt. Elle rentra chez elle et vit une touffe rose et un chat bleu, elle sourit et se dirigea vers eux. Natsu prit Lucy dans ses bras et contemplèrent le ciel étoilé.

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui, on ne se quitte plus, dit Natsu.

\- C'est rare que tu sois romantique, rétorqua Lucy.

\- Ch'est beau l'amourrrr !

\- Happy arrête de rouler les "R" ! s'exclamèrent en cœur Lucy et Natsu.

* * *

 ** _Note de l'auteur : Voilà le dernier volet de cette histoire ! Retrouvez l'épilogue qui clôtura cette fabuleuse aventure._**


	13. Epilogue

**_Voici l'épilogue de cette fanficiton. Merci à tous de m'avoir suivit avec mon histoire. Infiniment merci :)_**

 ** _Disclaimer :_**

 ** _Je ne possède absolument rien, tout revient au grand Hiro Mashima_**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Une jeune fille se disputait avec un garçon dans la guilde de Fairy Tail. Elle était très belle avec sa chevelure rose longs et soigneux. Le garçon, lui, avait des cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleus.

\- Ce sont les portraits crachés de leur père, fit remarquer Mirajane.  
\- Tu déclares forfait l'exhibitionniste ! s'exclama la jeune fille.  
\- Jamais de la vie tête à flamme ! répondit le garçon.  
\- Maman, appelle Dragon pour qu'il lu règle son compte ! demanda la jeune fille à une jeune femme blonde.

Le jeune femme en question sirotait tranquillement son verre. Elle se retourna et afficha un sourire.

\- Je ne peux pas, dit-elle. Dragon est trop fort pour Daisuke, Nashi. Demande à Natsu.  
\- Je vais demander à papa alors, sourit Nashi.  
\- T'es méchante tante Lucy, s'exclama Daisuke.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à demander à ton père, ajouta la mage de l'eau.  
\- Ok man' , se réjouit Daisuke.

Une bagarre éclata parmi les deux enfants et leurs pères. Natsu et Nashi contre Gray et Daisuke.  
Depuis leur retour de leur aventure, Lucy et Natsu s'étaient mariés. Gray demanda alors Jubia en mariage ce qu'elle accepta volontiers. Lisanna quant à elle était en couple avec Luxus. Et oui, la jeune mage a réussi à obtenir le cœur du beau dragon slayer. Tout fini bien dans le meilleur des mondes , dans la joie et la bonne humeur. C'est cela être un mage de Fairy Tail.

 **~ Fin ~**

* * *

 _ **Moi : C'était**_

 _ **Natsu : Fairy Tail**_

 _ **Lucy: Les trois clés sacrées**_

 _ **Toute la guilde : Merci d'avoir lu cette fanfiction =D**_


End file.
